gecefandomcom-20200214-history
GeCe/Fan Fiction
To post a new fan fiction, see: Template:Fanfiction and copy + paste the code into a , filling in the appropriate fields. Feel free to link your fic here when you're done! This page contains Fan Fiction for the pairing of Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones. By Wikia Users *Set It Up by Mixitup21 *Principal It Up by TopessaSeddie *Just A Smile by Beckward *Snapshots by Americangirl742 *From A To Z by Americangirl742 *Just A Little More Time by Vampdiva18 *Rival It Up by Vampdiva18 *A Royal Engagement by Vampdiva18 *Fatal Road Trip by Vampdiva18 Externally Hosted A *According to you *Accidental *A Christmas Catastrophe *As Dead As It Gets *A Dream In My Nightmare *A Friend *A GeCe OneShot *All Is Fair In Love And War *A Love Like Jackie and Hyde *Always Prepared *A Not So Secret Date *A Really Shaked Marrige! *A Royal Engagement *A Secret Ment To Be Keep *A Shake It Up Cinderella *A Space In The Stars *Avalanche *A Wedding Like No Other B *Be All Right *Blink *Breathe Again *Bring The Fire C *Camp it Up! *Camp Love *Camping Love *Can I Have This Dance? *Can You Hear Me? *Catch Me If I Fall *Cecelia *CeCe Jones' Day Off *CeCe x Gunther Forever *CeCe Liking Gunther? Never! *CeCe's Single No More *Change It Up *Choose One *Complicate It Up! *Complication Of Love *Conflicted *Crazier *Curls D *Dance Battle *Dance Break! *Dance It Up *Dancing Lovers *Date It Up *Date It Up 2 *Dear Diary *Devastate it up *Discovering You're In Love *Double Date It Up *Drama, Drama, Drama *Dream It Up E *Escaping The Throne *Everything and More *Everytime We Touch F *Fading *Fallacious *Family *Fatal Road Trip *Finding Hope *Fire and Ice *Fire In My Heart *Flames Of Love *Forget Me Not *Friend It Up *From A To Z *From The Begining G *GeCe At The Dance *GeCe Contest *GeCe Randomness *Girlfriend Search *Girl Talk It Up *Gunther Hessenheffer Loves CeCe Jones *Gunther Hessenheffer Must Die *Gunther and CeCe's Spolight Moment *Gunther Likes CeCe? H *Hard For Me *Having Fun In EHarmony *Heartbeat *He Knew *Hessenheffer It Up! *Holiday it up *Hot Mess It Up: The Right Way! *How Cliche I *I Am Not Falling In Love *I Can't *I Don't Kiss and Tell *I Don't Like Gunther *I Don't Love You, Do I? *I Got Everything Tonight But You *I Hesseneffer You *I've Loved You In Every Lifetime *I Love You So Much *Imperfection *It's Not Always What It Seems *I Pick Dare *I Should've Kissed You *I Think I Like You *Irresistable *I Want You Back *I Wish J *Jealous Of Being Jealous *Just A Kiss *Just A Little More Time *Just A Smile *Just The Girl *Just The Way You Are K *Kiss Kiss It Up *Kiss Me *Kissin' U L *Later *Let's Keep It As A Secret *Let Me Tell You *L I F E G U A R D *Life After *Lightning *Little One Of Their Own *Living Together *Love and Hate *Love And Hate 2 *Love Birds *Love Blender It Up! *Love Is Complicated *Love It Up *Love It Up 2 *Love It Up 3 *Love is an alien language *Love The Way You Lie *Love Walls: I Think I Like You *Love You, Gunther M *Masquerade It Up *Mash It Up *Model Buddies *More than friends *My Cecelia *My Hero *My New Life *My One and Only *My Princess *My Sparkly Stalker N *Never Going to be Alone *New School And New Relationships O *OMGoodness It's Cody Blake! *One More Time *One Step At A Time *Operation GeCe *Orange P *Partners Extravaganza *Please remember me *Pretending *Pretend It Up! *Principal It Up *Prom it up! A Shake it up fanfiction! Q R *Reality Check It Up *Romantic OneShots: Christmas & New Year *Royal Line S *Scare It Up *School For The Talented *Secrets & Lies *Set It Up *Sequin it Up! *Shake it Up, Dance it Up *Shake It Baybee *Shakin' Up Secrets *Shake It Up Secrets 2 *Shake It Up: Romance It Up *Sleepless Night *Snow It Up *Sparkle and Denim Jeans *Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace *Special *Spin The Bottle *Stay With Me *Sticks and Stones *Struggle For Love *SUMMER *Surprised? *Surrender T *Tainted Love *Thank You *The Beautiful Nightmare *That Was Then, This Is Now *The Carnival *The Challenge *The Choices We Make *The Cold Shoulder *The Ever So Exciting Adventures of GeCe *The Fall Festival *The First Cut *The GeCe Dare *The Hunt For Sviederbach *The Incident *The Love Trilogy *The Princess And I *The Revenge *The Right Moves *Think Twice before you touch my girl *The Samba *The Shake It Up Chicago Mystery *TV Secrets Come True *The Tornado *The Trip That Changed Everything *The Vampire Next Door *The Way To Love *Trials Of A Flaming Love *Twentythree U *Umbrella *Ummmm Who Knew This Would Be Awkward? *Unexpectedly *Unpredicted Love *Unspoken Feelings V W *Waltz *We Hurt And Fix Each Other; Are We Normal? *Week of Romance *Were Just Friends *Where's My First Kiss? *Why Are You Realizing This Now? *WhyIDunit It Up *Wings Of An Angel *Wish It Up *Words *Wrong Partners X Y *You Are The Only One *You Belong With Me *You Can Only Dance As Well As Your Partner *You Da One Others *10 Things I Hate About GeCe *17 It Up *365 Days Mature Fanfiction *As Long As You Love Me *Double Trouble (Sequel to Secrets) *Foreign Ways *For You *I Love You, CeCe Jones *Intoxicated *Is It Possible? *Just A Game 2 You? *Just These Years *one of the boys *Mouse Trap (Sequel to Foreign Ways) *No Emotion Involved *Party Time *Rival It Up *Secrets *Smooth As Eggs *The Hangover In Paris *The Red Dress *This CANNOT Have Just Happened! *The One That Got Away *What should of happened Mature Fanfiction *As Long As You Love Me *Double Trouble (Sequel to Secrets) *Foreign Ways *For You *I Love You, CeCe Jones *Intoxicated *Is It Possible? *Just A Game 2 You? *Just These Years *one of the boys *Mouse Trap (Sequel to Foreign Ways) *No Emotion Involved *Party Time *Rival It Up *Secrets *Smooth As Eggs *The Hangover In Paris *The Red Dress *This CANNOT Have Just Happened! *The One That Got Away *What should of happened Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction